The present invention relates to clothing and more particularly to headgear and hats.
Football and other sporting events are often played in adverse weather conditions, hence, a headgear is a very desirable accessory at sporting events. Sometimes a headgear is used for warmth. Other times it is used as a sun deflector.
Headgear worn at sporting events is often colorful and humorous. For example there are the well known cheese hats worn at football games in Wisconsin.
Noisemakers are also common at football games. However, when sitting in bleachers, such noisemakers often make it hard to hear announcements.
The present invention provides a multi-purpose device for use in a wide variety of circumstances including at sporting events. The device can (1) serve as a hat or headgear, (2) it can amplify a user""s voice, (3) it can be used as a hearing aid, (4) it can be used as a carrying utensil, (5) it can serve as a banner to advertise a logo, (6) it can be used as a traffic safety cone, and (7) it can serve as a Christmas ornament or stocking. The device is tubular in shape, however, the tube is tapered. That is, the tube is larger at one end than at the other end. The small end has an opening that is about the size of mouth piece and the opening at the large end is several times larger than the opening at the small end. The material that forms the main tubular body has sound reflecting properties. The device is made of a semi-flexible material that can fold; however, when placed or held at the ends, the devise can support its own weight.